


You Look Good in Purple

by Cosmic_Bug



Category: Pedro Pascal-Fandom, Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'm just really soft for Frankie okay, It's so S O F T, Let this man be happy 2kforever, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm in a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Bug/pseuds/Cosmic_Bug
Summary: You and Frankie are getting the nursery ready for the baby, but the painting doesn't exactly go as planned. You make a bit of a mess and then talk about the future.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	You Look Good in Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This is super soft because I'm in a Mood™ and can't seem to write anything else. Also I woke up this morning to a damn earthquake and felt like I deserved a little self indulgent fluff. I just love Frankie and I really wanted to write something for him. Also I'm not great with titles and I'm really not great with endings, but I felt like if I tried to continue or change it then it would just ruin it, so hopefully the ending isn't too bad. Anyway, if you desire to read my reader insert you may, but this is mostly for me. Also the song I had in mind for when they talk about their wedding was Book of Love (the version by Mark Vincent and 2CELLOS because it's my favorite) so if you feel like listening to that while you read you can. Or just ignore me and think of whatever song you want!

Waiting for Frankie to get home was taking too damn long so you had decided to start painting the nursery without him.You hadn’t been able to decide on a color for the baby girl you had on the way and finally he had just picked one. You two had decided on a lavender purple for the walls and then Frankie had spent hours finding the perfect little pink butterfly decals to put over the crib. He was more excited than you had ever seen him and everyone could tell. He always made sure to research and buy the best things available for your baby girl. He was going to spoil her, you just knew it.

You had finished the white base coat by the time he finally got home and he was less than thrilled that you had started without him.

“We were going to do this together, baby,” he almost whined.

“I know, but I was bored and you were taking forever. Besides, I only did the base coat! We can still do the purple together and put up the butterflies and the crib and everything,” you defended. 

Frankie sighed but wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead.

“Alright, but you’re not getting on that step ladder anymore. It’s old and I don’t want it to break and you get hurt.”

“Fine,” you agreed. “But you have to buy me Chinese food because I’m really craving some crab rangoons and sesame chicken.”

He laughed and agreed to buy you Chinese food before helping you set up the rest of the paint and get started. You were on opposite sides of the room, and he smiled when he heard you singing along to the music coming from the speaker you had set up in the middle. He liked it when you sang, it usually meant you were happy. 

“I haven’t heard this song since our wedding,” he mumbled and turned to look at you singing along.

“Really? That’s impressive, because I listen to it all the time. It’s one of my favorites. It reminds me of you.” You smile at him before going back to your painting. 

Frankie watched you a little longer before switching sides and coming to stand beside you to paint the same wall. He doesn’t say anything, and neither do you, it’s just nice to be near each other. You’re about to say something about how nice it is to spend time with him when all of a sudden you feel some paint hit the side of your face and you gasp.

“Francisco! I swear to god if you just got paint in my hair I will kill you!” you turn to him and glare, but he can tell you don’t really mean it. 

“I didn’t do a thing,” he feigns innocence and tries not to smile too big. 

You roll your eyes and go back to painting. He thinks you might not retaliate, but after a few seconds, you gather a large glob of paint on your brush and fling it at him, getting it all over his shirt and face. It takes him a moment to register what just happened before he laughs and turns to you. 

“Oh, I’m gonna get you for that one, sweetheart. That was way more paint than I threw at you.” He waited a moment before lunging for you and you laughed and moved away from him, but he was faster. Catching you and pulling you back against his chest he uses the paintbrush in his hand to brush it all over your growing belly and then up over your neck before laughing and kissing your cheek.

You laugh along with him before turning around and kissing him deeply, pulling yourself as close as you can. He kisses you back enthusiastically and you both lose yourselves for a moment, but when Frankie is least expecting it, you strike. Using the paintbrush still in your hand you pull away from the kiss and immediately wipe the paint over his mouth and face before running from him again.

He chases after you, but not before gathering a little more paint on his brush for his revenge. The paint fight that ensues has both of you laughing and leaves you covered from head to toe. You decide Frankie looks good in purple and you tell him so with a laugh.

“Well thank you, beautiful. I was thinking the same thing about you. But we’ll have to buy more paint to finish up these walls,” he teases gently.

You look around and realize he’s right. Most of the paint has made it onto the two of you instead of the walls and there’s definitely not enough left to finish the job. 

“Well. Shit,” you laugh and look up at him. “To be fair, you started it. I guess we’ll just have to go get more and finish tomorrow when you get to stay home with me all day!”

Frankie laughs quietly but smiles and kisses your hair gently before whispering, “that sounds perfect, mi amor. Now let’s go take a shower and I’ll order us some food.”

You agree happily and follow him to the bathroom. It takes longer than you both anticipated to finally get all the paint off both of you. Frankie helps you wash your hair three times before it’s all out, but it was worth it. With everything that had been going on recently with Frankie getting his pilot license revoked and trying to get it back, and with a baby on the way, the two of you deserve a break to have a little fun.

When you’re done with your shower, Frankie orders the requested Chinese food for you and then sits with you to watch your favorite movie while you eat. It’s nice to just relax a little bit and spend time with him. You hadn’t been able to spend enough time alone together lately. 

Frankie has his head in your lap and you’re running your fingers gently through his hair while you watch your movie. You’re just starting to fall asleep when you feel the baby start to kick, but it’s a common occurrence at this stage in your pregnancy and you’re tired, so you try to ignore it. You keep your eyes closed even when you feel Frankie shift to kiss your belly and starts whispering. 

“Hey, princesa.” he mumbles. “You need to let your mama sleep, she had a long day.”

You try not to smile when you hear him talking to your baby girl so he doesn’t know you’re awake, but it’s hard. You hope he’ll keep going, you love it when he talks to her. It’s so obvious how much he loves her, and it makes your heart melt.

“Do you know how much we love you, baby girl? We can’t wait to meet you. We’re getting your room all ready for you, you’re gonna love it. We got a little excited earlier, that’s probably why you’re not calm right now. Sorry about that, but your mama and I were having a good time. We’re just excited for you to get here and we love each other a lot, sometimes we get carried away. But don’t worry because everything will be perfect for you when you get here,” he keeps talking to your baby girl, telling her how much you both love her and how you can’t wait for her to join you.

The next time you feel her kick, it’s closer to Frankie’s head, right where he’s talking to your belly. That one is hard enough that it jolts you and you open your eyes and smile at him. 

“She likes hearing your voice. I think she might already like you more than me,” you tell him.

“Don’t say that. I’m sure she doesn’t like me more. She’ll like both of us.”

You smile a little bigger and push his hair away from his forehead. “Of course she will, you’re right.” 

“I’m definitely right. But maybe, just in case she does like me more, we should have another one and that kid will like you more,” he grins at you and you can’t help but smile back.

“Maybe,” you laugh. “We’ll see how we feel in a year or two. I have a feeling this little girl is gonna be a troublemaker just like her papa.”

He smiles a little then sits up and looks at you nervously, “What if I’m not a good father…? What if she really is just like me and something happens to her and I can’t stop it. God, what if she decides to join the military when she’s older?! I don’t want her anywhere near that. I don’t want her to go through all the shit I went through.” 

Frankie looks genuinely scared and it hurts your heart a little to see him like this. You know his time in the military isn’t something he’s always proud of and he always worries it will catch up to him and hurt you or your growing family. You cup his face gently in both hands and kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and finally his lips, as light as a feather.

“Francisco Morales,” you begin quietly. “You will be a wonderful father. You already love me and our baby girl so much, there is not a doubt in my mind that you won’t do anything for her. The fact that you’re so worried about being a good father should prove that you will be. We won’t be perfect, that’s impossible. We’ll make mistakes and sometimes things won’t go exactly how we want them too. She’s probably going to fall off a bike or something and get hurt and she’ll have her heart broken, but guess what? Her wonderful, kind, sweet, loving papa will always be there to pick her back up and help her feel better. So never doubt that you will be a wonderful father.”

There are tears in his eyes when Frankie looks at you again. He kisses you with such passion, you think you never want him to stop. 

“Thank you,” he mumbles against your lips. “I love you, baby. More than anything, you know that right?”

You smile and nod before kissing him once again, “I know, Frankie.”

He kisses you one last time before standing and helping you up to go to bed. You follow him willingly and you two finish your nightly routine together before climbing into bed. It’s hard to snuggle with your belly in the way, so Frankie pulls your back against his chest tightly and kisses your neck while stroking your belly gently. 

“Get some rest, mi amor. Tomorrow we’ll go get more paint and finish the nursery.”

You nod sleepily and scoot back a little closer to him, “Goodnight Frankie. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” he whispers, but you’re already asleep.


End file.
